


You ruined everything!

by MercilessSheriff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Hatred, Killing, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: After Red defeats Blue in the Pokemon League. Blue hates Red, he ruined everything, he killed his Raticate back at the S.S Anne, he ruined his dream.He RuInEd EvErYtHiNg





	You ruined everything!

Red stared at Blue, he just defeated him in the pokemon league. While Blue glared at him. 

"So what are you gonna do now? Say nothing then left?! You heartless bitch!" Blue yelled, Red's eyes were wide open when he heard his rival said that.

"You killed my Raticate... You ruined my dream of becoming the world's greatest pokemon trainer! You ruined EVERYTHING!" Blue yelled, grabbing a pocket knife from his pocket of the pants and ran towards Red.

Red couldn't do anything but watch his rival running towards him with a pocket knife. He couldn't feel his legs.

Blue immediately stabbed Red, repeatedly. Fifteen stabs in total. Blue let his anger out, he didn't know that anger took over his body.

He look at his rival's lifeless body, blood spreading at the pokemon battle field.

"No... I-I didn't mean too..." Blue whispered, he slit his own throat to escape of getting in prison.

Next day...

Breaking news!

The new champion in Kanto, Red, was murdered by the former champion, Blue Oak, he killed himself after he murdered Red. Police will investigate this horrific crime or accident.

Professor Oak just stared at the Television, his hands were trembling. His grandson is dead, he is dead he is dead he is dead those words were at his mind

"Did you even heard yourself after Blue told you that his Raticate died?" Daisy asked "I said... 'Just catch a new Raticate'..." Professor Oak Replied.

"Those words hit him, he loved his Raticate and you only said that? You're always focusing on Red, Not on your grandson. I am not surprised that he killed Red, because he ruined everything" Daisy said as she exited the lab


End file.
